Scarlette and Scars
by Brit and Whit
Summary: seven years later after Breaking Dawn, Jacob and Nessie are taking it slow and everyhting went right. And what if Seth finds his true love? Jake's cousin Scarlette comes into the picture and everything changes. Who will survive, and who will be scarred?
1. Chapter 1:Gotta Be Somebody

**Seth's POV**

Have you ever felt so lonely you could die? I have. Collin is the youngest one of us, and he imprinted last night. Brady imprinted on Nessie's best friend, Kambra.

Me and Embry are officially the only ones left. Embry might imprint still, but I doubt it. Jacob and Nessie are happy together, since Nessie just found out Jake imprinted on her a couple days ago, on her seventh birthday.

Quil has Claire. They are on a camping trip right now, but are coming back tomorrow morning for his and Jake's cousin's arrival. Her rich, stuck up mom is sending her out here for her seventeenth birthday, just so she could get rid of her. Jake says his aunt is a bitch. I can tell he hates her, and is happy he is not related to her by blood. Billy's brother, who died in a car wreck when Billy got hurt, is Jacob's uncle.

"I wore out. I'm going to bed." I said as I got up from the bonfire, and made my way to my mom's house.

When I got there, my mom was leaving.

"Hey Seth, I'm going to stay with Charlie tonight so we can plan for the wedding." She said as she picked up her overnight bag.

"Okay. Night." I said as I made my way through the kitchen, stopping to grab a Gatorade, and going up the stairs to my room. I turned on my stereo, and played my Nickelback CD. As I took a drink and laid down, 'Gotta Be Somebody' started playing. I turned off my lamp, and thought about the irony.

**Scarlette's POV **

_I hate her with a new passion._ I thought as I got off the plane. The cold air was killing me. It was summer, and I was freezing. I'm from West Virginia. It was eighty degrees in Sissonville. I came from the more sophisticated neighborhood called Clover Patch Acres.

Now I was being sent to the normal hillbilly hell, just colder. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against hillbilly's, I have that up a holler, on a hill type of accent. I just hate cold weather, especially in the summertime.

"Scar! Scar! Scarlette Black!" I heard Quil and Jacob yelling together. I whipped my head around to see them coming towards me with big, goofy smiles.

"Jake! Quil!" I said as I hugged them. "You two got big, Damn." I said as I took a step back to look at them.

"And you got hot. I mean, you got…I don't know, you know what I mean." Jake said as he stumbled over his own words.

"You got tits!" Quil said as he looked at me. "Jake, we going to need our baseball bat." Quil said as he tried to look mean.

"You don't look like you need a bat." I answered back. "You two need to slow down on the steroids."

"We don't take steroids." Jake replied.

"Uh huh. Right." I said as I picked up three of my bags.

"Are all of them yours?" Quil asked as he looked at the fifteen big luggage's.

"Just get them and lets go, I'm sleepy." I said as I started towards the doors of the airports.

In two hours, we arrived at the two story wooden house.

"Okay, Jake and I share a room, and then, there is Seth, and now there is you. You have your own room, its across from the bathroom. The laundry room is downstairs, and a bathroom is upstairs, with a half bath downstairs." Quil said as we entered the house.

"Seth, Haul ass and get down here!" Quil yelled.

"There is plenty of luggage."

"Huh?" Said a guy who was about twenty five.

"Hey, this is Scar, well, Scarlette, but normally just Scar." Jake said as he walked across the room. "Stairs are this way, follow me."

"Hey, nice to meet'cha." I said as I stuck my hand out for Seth to shake. He looked up, and his eyes met mine. I got this weird chill, but just ignored it.

"Uh…umm, Hey, I'm Seth." He said as he stuck his hand out. We shook and a surge ran through me.

"Ya'll coming?" Jake and Quil chimed together from upstairs.

"Yeah!" I yelled as I grabbed two big suitcases, while Seth got the other four.

"I could have got those." He said as he made our way upstairs.

"I'm stronger than you think." I responded as I we made our way to the top of the steps.

"Got to the very end of the hall, it's on the left." He said as he tuned down the long hall. "The closets are on the outside of the rooms. Jake and Quil fucked up the floor plans when they built this house.

The two first doors on the left side of the hall are Quil and Jakes. Next is the bathroom. There is a urinal, a toilet, a bathtub, and two shower heads that are kinda in a open area." He explained as we made our way down the hall. "That door is my closet, and the next one is yours. The first door you saw on the right is Quil's room, and the next is Jake's. This is my room," He said as he gestured to the right. "And this is your room." he siad as he tilted his head towards the left.

I walked in, and saw purple.

"Is it too purple and black?" Jacob asked as he looked around.

"No." I said as I dropped my bags and looked around in awe. It was completely amazing. There was a full sized bed with just the bottom frame. It had black sheets, and a dark purple comforter. The walls were dark purple with black stars.

"This is sick, in a good way." I responded.

"Okay. We are going to leave you to unpack your stuff." Quil said as he walked towards the door.

"Okay." I said as I looked around at the white chestier drawers, bed side tables, and dresser. They all still had the Wal-Mart tags on them. The room was empty now, so I started to unpack.

Twenty minutes later

I unpack two luggage's and was working on the third one when I noticed a door on the right wall, it was in the middle, and the same color of the wall. It was kinda hard to notice. And someone stuck a black star on the doorknob.

I walked over to it and turned it.

It opened, and I saw Seth's room, and Seth asleep in his bed. Our rooms were fairly the same size. His room was a dark grey with blue everything else. We had all the same stuff, but his furniture was black instead of white. I hurried up, closed the door, and went back to packing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of Something New

"Scar! Scarlette! Scarlette Black!" I heard being yelled into my ear when I woke up.

"Uhhhhhhhh!" I said as I pulled the covers over my head. I was Quil.

"Wake up!!!!!" He yelled as he shook me. "There is a shinny car in the driveway for you!" He yelled.

"My car is here? That Fast?" I said as I jumped up and ran towards the door. I heard Quil and Seth jogging behind me as I ran gracefully down the stairs. I turned, slid on the hardwood floor, but caught myself as I stumbled towards the door.

I ran outside and saw my Nissan 370z black cherry roadster sitting there.

"Yay!" I said as I ran to is and hugged it. I hopped in the driver seat, and Jake was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Wanna ride?" I asked, excited to get going.

"Hell yeah!" He said as he buckled his seatbelt. I turned the key in the ignition, and pressed the "start" button, and it roared to life. I buckled up, and took off, seeing Quil yelling at me in the rear view, and Seth smiling. There was something about him that I liked, especially when he was in his boxers, but I would save that for later. I just have one little problem.

My hormones are running a marathon when I see him and I have no clue why.

**Seth's POV**

Scarlette took off in her car. I smiled as I watched her go. She just looked so excited. It's funny how you can only know someone for less than twenty-four hours, and yet be head over heals for them.

When I saw here get out of bed this morning in that tank top and short cotton shorts, I about died.

"Man, that's a nice car." Quil said beside me, pulling me out of my fantasizing.

"Yeah, she is." I said. Quil gave me a weird look.

"How can you tell the difference if it's a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"Never mind." I said as I realized my mistake.

"I'm not stupid." Quil said.

"You're not?" I responded.

"You got a thing for Scar. I mean, I can be stupid at some thing, but this is too easy." He said.

"It's not just a thing Quil, I imprinted on her yesterday." I said as I took a deep breath, waiting on Quil to say something. This was his closest cousin, other than Jake.

"You're shitting me." He responded in more for a statement form than a question. "Good luck, but Jake might rip your head off." Quil said as he started to laugh. We both walked back in. I headed for the fridge to start cooking. Quil ate all the cereal last night, and all we had left was one poptart, which Jake already ate half of it, and a lot of cooking breakfast food.

I grabbed the bacon and sausage, and started in.

**Scarlette's POV**

Jake and I pulled back up to the house. We went on the interstate and I hit one-hundred and twenty-three miles an hour.

Talking about a morning rush.

"Something smells good in here." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I saw Seth standing there wearing an full body apron, only in his boxers.

"Seth? You cook? Dressed like that?" I said gesturing towards his outfit.

"Don't diss it to you try his food." Jake said as he walked in the door. "That was awesome." He started in when he sat down next to Quil.

"Yeah, I got something awesome to tell you too, Jake." Quil said as he looked at Seth.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"I can sense an argument, so I think I will go take a shower." I popped in as I ran towards the steps to take a shower.

**Seth's POV**

"Seth, explain." Jake said as he crossed his arms. The loud shower kicked on, so I knew Jake might explode.

"Well, yesterday, when Scarlette arrived. When I was helping her with her bags, I looked her in the eyes, and I imprinted on her." I spat out.

"You imprinted on her? She has been her for twenty-four hours and I haven't had anytime with her, and now I've found out you imprinted on her? On Scar?" Jacob said as he walked around in circles.

"So, you're not going to kill me?" I asked.

"No. I can't kill you. You can't control who you imprint on. Like when I imprinted on Ness." He said as he still paced the floor. "Speaking of Ness, what time is it?" He asked.

"11:30" I responded.

"Okay, I gotta go, I told her I would go shopping with her and Claire." Jake said as he grabbed his keys, and a shirt off the floor. " Come on Quil, Don't worry about looking good, Alice will have us change anyway." And with that, they were gone.

"Well, that went easier than planed." I said to myself as I took all the food off the stove.

After I ate, I went upstairs to get dressed for the day. I made my way to the top of the steps, and saw Scarlette standing there in a very small towel.

"Hey Seth." She said just like she was dressed. Was she not even embarrassed?

"Umm, hey. Are you done in the bathroom?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, it's all yours." Scarlette said as she turned around and walked into her room laughing. She closed the door and I heard her laughing hysterically.

I looked down. That was why, and I am now completely embarrassed.

Stupid hormones.

I went and got clothes, and went to get in the shower to try and forget what happened.

**Scarlette's POV**

I got dressed after I stopped laughing. Seth defiantly liked me after that. I have never told anyone this, but I can read minds. I have done it for years. I think the first time I started to, was after a freak car accident. I heard the paramedics mind as he pulled me out of the trash, and I was flipping out on him.

And Seth's mind wasn't that bad until now. I don't think I have ever read a guys mind that had more love than lust for me in it. My old boyfriend, Andy, had the worst mind ever, worst than Quil's. I still haven't figured out what imprinting is either.

But I will.

I finished setting up my room last night, do now it looked awesome. I had my big stereo sitting on the short and chunky dresser. My black moon chair was in one corner with a picture of me above it. I had a bunch of pictures hanging on the wall actually. I had pictures of me, some of Andy, and some of old friends. I had about five of Quil, Me, and Jake when we were younger.

"Scar? You awake?" I heard Jake yell from outside my door. "I got someone I want you to meet." He said in a prudish tone.

"Yeah, come in." I said as I hopped off the bed. Jake opened the door and walked in hand in hand with a gorgeous girl, who looked about eighteen. I mean, I wasn't rainbow or anything, but she was really pretty.

"Scarlette, this is Renesmee. Ness, this is my cousin Scar." He said as he motioned to us with his hands.

"Nice to meet you. Jake has told me a lot about you." I said as she reached in for a hug. I heard Jake thanking me, without knowing it, in his thoughts. Renes-however you pronounced her name, Ness? Was shocked that Jake said anything about her to me.

"I surprised that he mentioned me." She said as she pulled away, giving Jake a sideways smile.

"Yeppers." I said smiling.

"Ness? Edward wants you home, now." I heard a guy yell from downstairs.

"Yeah Emmett, I'm coming." She responded.

"Well, I'm coming up." Emmett replied, and then her was there, like lightning fast.

"So, this is Jake's cousin." Emmett said with a big goofy grin as he stood beside Jake. "Dude, she's hot." he said as he elbowed Jacob. My face flushed bright red.

"I gotta go Jake, see you later." Ness said as she kissed Jake on the cheek and left with Emmett.

"That was embarrassing." Jake and I said at the same time.

"Knock, knock." Seth said from the doorway.

"Yeah." Jake and I said at the same time. I was getting tired of this.

"I wanted to talk to Scarlette." He said, which surprised me. Jake glanced at me, and then at Seth. I decided to stop blocking their thoughts and figure out what's going on.

_What does he want to talk to her about? _Jake Thought as he left the room.

_Calm, cool, and collect. _Seth thought as he walked towards me. His eyes were running up and down my body. _Don't loose focus, Seth Clearwater. All you are doing is asking her if she wants to go out Saturday. Tomorrow? God, I gotta plan better. _He thought. He was going to ask me out? Mrs. Twelvepack was going to ask me out?

"Hey Scarlette, umm, I was sort of, kinda, wanting to know if you would like to go out tomorrow night. With me? On a date maybe?" He asked as a half grin danced on his face with a half smile.

"Yes!" I said a little to eagerly. "I mean, I would love to." I retried.

"Great." Seth said as he smiled big, and left the room. I still read his mind.

_She said yes. This could be the start of something new. Something wonderful. Maybe I can tell her the big secret in the next month. _And then a bunch of images of wolves flashed through his head. _Maybe this whole imprint thing isn't going to be so bad. _Seth thought as he left the house and went out of my range. I decided that I would go shopping with my bitch of a moms credit card, and go buy some new tennis shoes from the thoughts of Seth's plan.


	3. Chapter 3: Visions too?

I came home from Seattle at 10pm with two new pair of Nike tennis shoes. The first pair were shocks. The shock part was a violet purple, along with the shoe laces, and the rest of the shoe was black. The Second pair were just a simple while Nike air with the Nike trademark and shoelaces black.

Seth's planning only had us going for a nature walk in the woods. And there was something else I detected, but I butted out so I could try to be surprised.

After I put my news shoes up, I changed back into my tank top and cotton shorts. I had the radio on low, playing Three Days Grace and Kesha. I crawled into bed, thinking about Seth. I put my shield down, and decided to drop in.

He was already asleep, having a dream about me. The thought made me laugh. We were in the woods on our date as planned, walking and talking. Seth was leaning down to kiss me, then it cut blank.

He woke up. I heard him breathing hard in the next room. I felt like getting up and seeing what was wrong, but something told me not to.

Instead, I just closed my eyes, and drifted off into a dream into of my own.

_Seth kissed me in the woods. The kiss lasted for twenty-eight seconds, before it was interrupted. A fast moving figure dashed in front of us. When I stopped, Seth had pushed me behind him, guarding me, protecting me. But from what?_

_I peered around his shoulder and saw the figure. It was pale, thin, and a man. He looked about twenty-four, and had dried blood on his mouth. He spoke, but I couldn't hear his words. _

_Suddenly, I was flying backwards. I landed against a tree log that had fallen over. When I rose my head to look to where Seth was, a big wolf was in his place. I was shocked, and couldn't move. The pale figure, busted into a wolf as well. I was freaking out, and couldn't move. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, the wolf that took Seth's spot was on the ground, bleeding horribly, and the pale figure was back in original form. He darted over, and stood in front of me. A wicked smile crossed his face, and the he had me in his arms. I fought and screamed. I screamed for Seth, for Jacob, for Quil. For Anyone. The Pale figure talked to me now, and I could understand his words._

"_It's alright now. I will take care of you, my love. My imprint. Shhhh, it's alright now. You're safe." He whispered into my ears as he patted my head. I still fought and squirmed, but couldn't get lose. I bit the pale figure, and he slapped me in the back of the head. I was knocked unconscious, and everything went black._

**Seth's POV**

I got up in the middle of the night and went for a walk. After that dream, I couldn't sleep. I got back at 1am, and went upstairs to my room. I saw the light on in Scarlette's room when I went upstairs, and peeked in.

Jake was sitting in Scarlette's bed with her desk lamp on, holding her in his arms as she sobbed. Her red hair was disheveled as Jake pulled her closer. I walked in and saw Quil sitting in her moon chair.

"What happened?" I asked when I walked in.

"Quil? Come sit with Scar." Jake said as he got up out of bed, and walked outside of Scarlette's room, and downstairs. I followed behind.

"Dude, what happened? Is she okay? What's going on?" I asked, starting to go into panic mode.

"Scarlette's a mind reader. She heard your dream before she went to bed. She said where you dream left off at, hers begun. She said, in the dream, you and her were on your nature date, and then I fast moving pale guy showed up. She said that you stood in front of her protecting her, and then you burst into a giant wolf, but so did the other guy. In the dream, he killed you. Then, he took her with him, and kept calling her his imprint. He held her hostage. Knocked her out. Scarlette kept wondering what a imprint was. I couldn't tell her. She tried to go back to sleep, but had another dream of the guy. This time, he rapped her. Rapped her, Seth. She woke up in tears. When Quil and I got to her, she was in psychotic mode." Jake said as he looked away. "Have you ever heard of someone having a rape dream, when they've never been rapped?" Jake asked as he looked at me. "And she has never seen vampires or werewolves." Jake said to himself. He turned around and went towards the phone in the kitchen.

"Carlisle. I just have a question. Is Edward and Alice there?" He asked.

"Okay, will you send them over? We might have a problem." Jake asked again.

"Okay, thanks." Jake said before he hung up.

"Why did you call Edward and Alice?" I asked.

"Scarlette is a mind reader and she might be having visions. I called the two experts I know of, the only experts." Jake said, and then we heard a knock, then the door came open.

"What's going on Jacob?" Edward said in a serious tone.

"I just need your opinion on something. But, you have to read my cousins mind." Jake said as he looked completely serious.

"Why?" Edward asked. All was silent for a minute. "Okay. I see your point, and I think you might be on to something." Edward said as he went towards the stairs. "She's asleep. She has some kind of shield on her mind. I cant get in." Edward said once her reached the top of the stairs. "I have never seen anything like this."

"I'll have Quil wake her up. Stay out here. I don't want to freak her out anymore than she already is." Jake said before he motioned for Quil to wake her up.

"Whoa." Edward said. I don't think I've ever heard him say that.

"Edward." Alice said as she gripped the hallway railing.

"Alice just had a vision of the same guy I saw in your cousins head. He's coming. His sister was Victoria. He is going to try to go after us and your pack. There is snow on the ground when it all goes down, but he is in the area right now. But I don't understand." Edward said as he furrowed his eyebrows. "He is half vampire, half wolf. That combination is deadly. I don't understand how he is alive---" Edward was cut of by Alice.

"Edward." Was all she said before she went into another vision. Edward had a stone look on his face. I felt like I wanted to piss my pants.

"Okay. Jacob, just keep Scarlette close. We are going to go back and tell Carlisle." He said before him and Alice raced off.

_Okay, let me get this strait. I imprinted on Jake and Quil's cousin. She is a mind reader, and can see the future through her dreams. I am completely in love with, and she doesn't even know it, and--- What of she is reading my mind right now? Oh shit. I need to watch what I think. And a rape dream? The only cases of rape dreams I have heard of, are from people who have been rapped, and that makes them nightmares. So Has Scarlette been rapped? So many questions. And our date. Is it off? Do I need to change the location? _

_I guess I will figure this out in a couple of hours. _I walked up the stairs and went into my room.

_Screaming. _I heard as I ran through the forest. _Screaming. _And then I was there. The pale faced vampire, werewolf was hitting Scarlette. I watched, unable to move. I tried to phase, but it was like I was glued to the ground.

_Seth!_ She screamed as she looked at me. _I tried to move again, and I flew forward towards Scarlette. The guy took one look at me, and was off with her like lighting. _

**Reviews and opinons are great. I need them for writters block. Tell me what you think...**


	4. Chapter 4: Run Baby, Run

**Scarlette's POV**

Quil was going to die. I was, for one, having a peaceful dream, and then he wakes me up to tell me it's 4am. It was bad enough that I had told Jake everything that happened in my dreams, and then, I let my self-conscious slip, and told Jake about having the rape dreams. It happened along time ago, though. Some of it was my fault. I was at my old best friend's 19th birthday party, and everyone was drunk, including me. Her boyfriend was completely out of it, and came on to me. I told him no; I wasn't as drunk as him and had some common sense left, and went outside to sit in the woods so I could clear mind. Of course, her boyfriend followed me, and when I told him no again, he came at me.

Of course I didn't tell Jake that. I think that was the only thing I didn't tell him. I was now officially embarrassed to see Seth, too. I mean honestly. How many girls fantasize about a guy that they haven't even went on the first date yet, and then tell them? Well, Jake told him, but my point stands final.

I am completely embarrassed.

It was 10 am, and I finally made the decision to get up. I needed to think, and this house isn't the place to think. I went to open my door to go to my closet, and Jake fell in. He was asleep, against my door, and now laid in my floor, still sleeping.

I just stepped over him, and went to get sweats, a jacket, and tennis shoes. I went in the bathroom so I could pee, and pull back my hair. By the time I left, I was in a red and black Nike sweat suit, and my black and white tennis shoes. I quickly made my way downstairs, (and passed Quil who was asleep on the couch) and out the front door. I started to jog. I needed to run to clear my mind. I always ran when I lived back in West Virginia. Clover Patch Acres had trails at the top of the hills, and I would run all day.

The trail got more difficult from the tree roots. I was getting at a steady pace, when I heard a noise. I slowed to a stop, and looked around.

I saw a blur go through the trees.

Okay, now I was scared.

I took off running in a random direction, and gained up a fast speed. I looked behind me, and saw the blur right on my tail. When I focused on running, I tripped over a tree root.

I fumbled on the ground, and then I was falling. In seconds, I was in water. I tried to get to the top, but turned and hit my head on a rock. I stopped moving completely. Slowly, the light begun to fade, and the blackness took over.

**Seth's POV**

I was running in wolf form trying to catch up with Scarlette. She left the house when we were all asleep. The screen door slamming woke me up. Quil and Jake were still out.

_Damn, she's fast._ I thought to myself as I chased her. I moved in closer, then she fell. I saw her fumbling, but before I was there, she was over the cliff. I Phased back, threw on my shorts, and jumped off into the water after her. I was underwater looking at her when she hit her head. I pushed the water out of my way as I went down to get her.

_If she can see the future, why didn't she see this coming?_ I thought as I grabbed her arm, and started up towards the top of the water. I could feel her pulse rushing, but that was good, that meant she wasn't dead.

_**I know it's short, but I thought it was necessary.**_


	5. Chapter 5: This Kiss

**Scarlette's POV**

"Scarlette! Scar! Come on, babe. You got to wake up!" I heard someone yelling. I felt pressing on my chest, and then warm lips on mine. Hot air blew into my mouth, and made it's way to my lungs.

I started to cough. I felt water come out of my mouth, and rush down my neck.

My eyes opened.

Seth had one of his hands on the back of my neck, looking at me, first with concern, then with relief. I blinked a couple times, before I felt the burning in my nose and lungs.

"Oh, thank god." Seth said before he picked me up; cradle style. I started to feel light-headed as the thoughts of what happened flooded my memory, and then I closed my eyes.

"No, you can go back to sleep, Scarlette. You might have a concussion." Seth said as he started to shake me. I was out of it.

My eyes stayed closed.

"Scarlette!" I heard Seth yell.

Warm lips crashed into mine. Seth's warm lips. They melted into me, sending a jolt of energy. I moved my lips to kiss him back, and when he pulled away, I opened my eyes. Seth had a big smile on his face a he looked down at me as he ran. All I could give him was a half smile.

"Scarlette!" I heard Jacob yell. "What happened, Seth?" He asked.

"She fell off a cliff and landed in the water. I was chasing her to try to get to her when she fell. Unlike you and Quil, I heard the screen door shut." I heard Seth halfway yell at Jacob.

"Why did she run from you?" Jacob asked. "You didn't chase her like that did you?" Jacob tried to whisper.

"She's fast, and I would have never caught up with her anyway." He tried to whisper back to Jake.

"Whatever, just get her in the house." I heard Jake say before Seth started moving.

**Two Hours later…**

I was laying in my bed now, under the warm covers. It took all my strength to get my wet clothes off, and put on dry. Jacob has been freaking about what happened, and I was trying to figure out what was happening. I was still in shock from Seth's kiss. He hasn't been in my room to check on me, since he brought me home. Jake popped in every ten minutes to check on me.

I jumped as a knock came from the door.

"Come in." I said in a horse tone. The door opened and Seth walked in.

"Hey." he said as he looked at me with a serious tone. He was gradually making his way towards the bed. I didn't know why, but the way he looked, walked, and talked made me drawn to him.

"How are you feeling?" He said as he stood beside my bed.

"Better." I said as I tried to clear my throat. "Thank you." I said out of nowhere to Seth.

"Thanks for what? I caused you to--Never mind." Seth said as he looked the other way.

"You didn't cause me to do anything. I was running from…The Guy in my dreams. I kinda saw his face as he ran beside me. If you didn't see me fall, I would be dead right now." I said, kinda not understanding.

"Wait, you saw him? You saw the Guy, the Guy from your dreams?" Seth questioned as he furrowed his brows.

"Yeah. He is the one I was running from, the reason I fell overboard." I responded as I pulled my eyebrows together.

"Jake, she was him!" Seth yelled out the bedroom door. He turned to go, but I stopped him.

"What about the kiss?" I asked. Seth turned around. He had a little frown on his face.

"Sorry." He said as he turned to walked off, but I grabbed his wrist.

I pulled him down to me, and our lips touched. When he lifted his face, it was blank.

"Don't be." I said as I took one of my hands and brushed the side of his face. A big smile came on his face, and again, his lips melted into mine. We stayed like this. Our kiss got more intense, more passionate. Seth's aroma was knocking me out, he just smelled so good.

"Whoa." I heard someone say from the doorway, but didn't stop to look.

Now, Seth was pretty much on top of me, and I was loving every minute of it.

_**Review and tell me what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Ugly Truth

Seth's POV

**I was in a trace as I laid in bed. Scarlette and I made out for three hours, it would have been longer if Quil hadn't walked in. Jake had a cow, but he just let it go. I can still remember her on top of me---and then Quil busting in, and her falling in the floor. God she can be jumpy. **

**I've been awake since then. It's 8am. **

**I have been contemplating on how to tell her about me being a wolf, and I think I will just come out and tell her, I mean, she seems like she can handle weird, and she already knows the legends, which equals less explaining for me. **

**And speaking of Scarlette.**

"**You awake?" I heard her whisper through the hidden door.**

"**Yeah." I whispered back as I sat up. The door opened, and Scarlette came through wrapped in a old quilt. She closed the door, and came to sit on the bed. **

"**I wanted to talk about what happened." She said, looking a little scared.**

"**Okay." I replied as I picked her up from the edge of the bed, and placed her in my lap. She took a deep breath before she started.**

"**It's about the dreams, about what happened in one of them." She said as she got cold chills.**

"**Did you just have one?" I asked her as I tightened my grip around her. **

"**No, it was an old one, the, the rape one." I felt her shudder again. "I was raped. It was a year ago. My old best friend's boyfriend came onto me at her 19th**** birthday party. It was in the woods; after I told him no the first time. He just wouldn't listen, and I am nowhere near as strong as a quarter back." She said as her voice trembled. "I never told anyone, I never went to the police. I just pulled myself together, and went on." She said as she was now in tears. "And that's when I started being home schooled." now it was full on crying.**

"**I don't know what to say." I said as I pulled her into my chest. She was a complete mess.**

"**At least you're honest." She said while crying. I couldn't help but smile at that, but I wiped it off my face fast. **

**Scarlette's POV**

I woke up in Seth's bed with the sun shinning in my eyes. I flopped over into a empty spot and flew up.

_Oh my god, he left, he thinks am a psychopath. _I thought to myself as I looked around. The bedroom door opened, and Seth was standing there in boxers.

"You okay?" He asked in a sweet, husky voice.

"Yeah." I said as I took a deep breath. It felt like a thousand pound anvil had been lifted off my shoulders. Seth put the towel that was in his hands on his door knob. He went over to his dresser, and got a pair of basketball shorts out of the drawer, and put them on.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked. Fresh air did sound good.

"Sure, just let me grab a sweatshirt." I said as I got up and headed towards the secret door. I went into my room, grabbed sweatshirt, flip-flops, and a hair tie, and headed back to meet Seth.

We made our way into the forest before Seth started to talk.

I wanted to tell you something." He said as he turned to face me, and grabbed my hands. He leaned down to kiss me on the lips before he took a step back.

"What is it, Seth?" I asked.

"You know the old legends that believe we are descendents from wolves?"; He asked.

"Yeah." I responded as I started to think where he could be going with this.

"Well, it's true, and before you say I am nuts, I will show you." He said before taking a deep breath. Seth took five giant steps back, and then it happened all so fast.

I blinked and it was all over.

"Oh my God." I said before taking four steps back. The big wolf made its way towards me as I started to have a panic attack.

Those eyes stopped it all.

Those eyes were Seth's big brown chocolate eyes. I started to move forward till I was almost pushing up against him.

"It really is you." I said as a wave of reality hit me. I felt tears running down my face. I couldn't tell what the tears met, but all I knew is that they were tears. Seth moved back, and gave me a concerned look before running off. A second later, I felt hands on my shoulders, and I jumped.

"Calm down, it's just me." I heard Quil say as I continued to stare in the direction Seth ran off to. "He's coming back, he just went to our old tree house to get clothes." and after that sentence, I was alone again.

Seconds later, Seth reappeared. He had a strait, serious look on his face when he looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I said as my voice came in short, rapid breaths.

"Calm down." He said as he moved closer.

"I been hearing that a lot lately, but it doesn't seem to be working." I responded in a harsh tone. "I mean, how? Why? I don't understand!" I yelled. Seth moved closer, and closer until I could feel his breath on my face and neck.

"Just trust me. Promise?" He asked. Something about his voice made me unable to say no.

"Promise." I said in a tremble.

"Sit down." He said as he pointed to a cut off tree stump. I did as he told me to, and braced myself.

**Four hours later**

Seth had told me everything. I mean everything. From him being a wolf, to me being an imprint, to all of the other wolves, which include my cousins, can read every thought in his mind.

"You alright?" he asked as we were snuggled up in his bed watching "_The Ugly Truth"_.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, and I actually was. I mean, I was freaked out an hour or so ago, but now I was back to normal, other than I now know Nessie's family is a family of vampires.

I felt Seth's grip tighten on me as he pulled me closer.

His body was giving off some serious heat, and just in a couple of minutes, I was out.


	7. Chapter 7: It Will Have to Wait

**Scarlette's POV**

I woke up curled up to a pillow, and wallowed in the blankets. When my senses finally kicked in, I realized that I was in Seth's bed.

"Seth?" I said in a low dry voice as I pulled myself up to crane my head.

"Seth?" I said again in a much clearer voice. Then the bedroom door opened.

"Hey, you're up." He said smiling as he dried his wet hair with a towel.

"I'm up." I said as I plunked back down into the pillows.

"Look, I thought, if you wanted to, we could go on that date?" He asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Really?" I said as I sprung back up smiling. I could feel my hair was a mess.

Seth chuckled before saying, "Yeah, really."

I jumped up out of the bed, and ran towards my room to grab my robe, and then go to the bathroom to shower.

**Twenty-Five minutes Later.**

I just stepped out of the shower, and was putting on my robe when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I had a towel on my head as I opened it.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that we are going to Jackie's. It's a four star restaurant in Seattle." Seth said as he looked me up and down.

"So wear a dress?" I asked smiling as I leaned in the doorway smiling.

"Yes, wear a dress." Seth answered with a big grin on his face.

"Yay!" I said like a little girl, before kissing Seth on the lips. " What time should I be ready?" I asked as I looked deep into his eyes.

"By seven. It's six now." He said as he tried to lean in for another kiss. I moved away too fast and started towards my room. Seth hurried and grabbed my wrist, before pulling me into another make out kiss.

"I need to get ready." I said as I tried to pull away.

"You got plenty of time." he said.

"No I don't. It will--" I was cut off my his lips crashing into mine. "take me forever." I giggled as I pushed away from him, and ran towards my room, and closed the door once I was on the inside.

I forgot my closet was on the outside.

"Seth?" I said through my door. I opened it so I could see out. "Seth?" I said again. "Seth, I need to get clothes." I said before stepping fully out of my room, and running to my closet. Since it was a walk-in, I went inside, and closed the door. You could take three normal steps in it before reaching the back. I had everything in here, but my bras and underwear. I found the red and black strapless dress I had since a old formal, and found a matching white, cotton shrug to go with it. I grabbed a simple pair of black and white silk flats and rushed out. I made it back into my room, and was able to get ready without being attacked.

**Seth's POV**

Scarlette was killing me. It was seven fifteen, and she still wasn't down here. Edward had arranged a jet to take us to Seattle at seven thirty. Our reservations were at eight thirty.

"Could she be any slower?" I said to myself, since Jake was at Nessie's for the night, and Quil was with Claire.

I heard the light sound of Scar's shoes coming down the hall. I looked up the stairs, waiting for her to come down.

My eyes saw her as she started down them. I think the waiting was worth it.

"Whoa." I said as she reached the bottom. "You look amazing." I told her, and she did.

Scarlette was wearing a red and black strapless dress, with basic flat shoes. Her purse thing was black and I know it was called something that had to do with a truck…A clutch! That's what it was called.

"Well, I was going to wear a shrug, but I changed my mind." She said as she wrapped her hands around my neck, and leaned in for a kiss.

"We need to go. Edward has a plane reserved." I said as I pulled away.

"Oh, I see how it is." Scarlette said as he walked towards the door. "When you want to make out, we can be late, but when I want to, we cant miss a second." The screen door slammed with her last words.

"It would be rude to Edward. I'm sorry." I said as I hustled out the door.

"Okay, now that you apologized, we can go." She said smiling.

What just happened?

"I won the argument." She said smiling as she got into the passenger side of my Toyota Tundra truck.

"How long have you been reading my mind?" I asked her.

"From when you said I looked amazing." She said as her cheeks blushed.

"You're going to ruin the surprise." I said as I thought of an image of a McDonalds.

"Not funny." Scarlette said as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Who's being funny?" I said. The look on her face was priceless. "Now stop, or you will ruin it."

"Fine." She said as she crossed her arms.

**Twenty Five Minutes Later**

"Seth, this is amazing." Scarlette said as she climbed into the limo. I told Edward that it was too much, but he wouldn't listen.

"Yeah, it's okay." I said as I looked at her. God, did she look amazing. We sat in the very back with the little door thing closed, so the driver couldn't see, or hear us.

"So, Seth, how far away are you taking me?" Scar asked as she sat on my lap. I put my had on the small of her back.

"You'll see." I said as I started to kiss her neck.

"Oh, will I?"

"Yeah, you will." I said as I smiled against her neck.

I felt her neck shift, and she was looking down at me with a serious look.

"What?" I said in a rough tone.

A smile spread across her face as she smashed her lips into mine. I fell back and was laying flat in the seat with her on top. My hands explored her body, as hers did mine. Lust and love had done mixed together, and that was a bad combo.

"Scarlette." I let the word roll of my lips. He lips came back to meet mine as reality hit me. "Scarlette, no." I said as I pulled away, and sat up.

"What?" She said in a stressed voice as like she had done something wrong.

"We can't do this now." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know what I mean, and you know where this was going." I said in a little to strong of a tone.

"So you don't want me?" She asked, and I saw how hurt she was in her eyes.

"Are you reading my mind?" I asked her.

"No. You told me it would ruin the surprise."

"Okay, good. I think you deserve better than this, and I mean that." I said as she looked at me with those big blue eyes. I don't know what God was thinking when he put red hair, and blue eyes together, but he must have been thinking good.

"What do you mean 'I deserve better than this'?" She asked as she set on the right side seats, sitting Indian style.

"I mean, you don't deserve doing what was going to happen in a limo. You deserve it in a nice, comfortable, classy place." I said as I gestured my hands.

"Seth." She said as she dragged out my name. Scarlette moved over to set on my lap. "You're just---Just----a gentleman." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater? We are here." The driver said.

_Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater? I think I like that._ I thought as we got out. The look on Scarlette's face told me she did too.

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8: Carry Me Home

**One week later**

**Seth's POV**

_I was on a beach. It didn't look like one from around here, the sand was too white. I was sitting on a beach towel as Scarlette came into view. _

"_Seth." She let my name roll off her tongue as she came closer. I blinked, and she went from wearing shorts and a tee to wearing a scarlet bikini. _

"_Seth." she said again, and now she was sitting on my lap. "Please?" Scar said as she put her lips at my ear. _

"_You know what she wants, now give it to her." a voice said. _

"_No, I can't. I want to wait." I said more to the voice, than to Scarlette. _

"_Seth." She whined into my ear. "Seth" She repeated as it kept growing louder. "Seth, Seth, Seth." _

"Seth!" I heard someone yell.

I opened my eyes to see Scarlette looking down at me with worried eyes.

"Huh?" I said as I came around.

"Are you okay, what's wrong?" She asked with worried eyes.

"Huh?" I said again, not getting what she was saying.

"You were saying "no" in your sleep, and, well, and that." She said as she blushed, gesturing towards the foot of the bed. I tilted my head up to see, and about shit myself.

My manhood was standing strait up.

"Oh, shit." I said as I grabbed a small square pillow Scarlette brought in my room for when she is asleep, and covered myself.

"What was the dream about?" She asked with a ominous look on her face.

"Umm, well, I…I was umm." I mumbled. Scarlette closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she had a stern look on her face. I plunked my head back down into the pillow, and pulled the covers over my head.

I heard the bed squeak, and then a door close. I peaked out from under the covers.

"Scarlette?" I said as I got up and knocked on the door. She didn't say anything. "Where are you going?" I asked through the door.

"Shopping." Was all she said.

**Scarlette's POV**

I was pulling my hair back in level pony tail. I hand little pieces hanging down, and my bangs were slanted across my forehead. I walked out of my room through the main door and went to my closet to grab a simple purple and grey Nike jogging outfit and a white tank top. I went back to my room, and got dressed. I put on some comfortable tennis shoes, grabbed my purse, car keys, cell phone, and left.

**One hour later.**

I flew to Seattle in my sports car. Seth was killing me. _He wanted to be with me, but he wanted to wait. Wait for what? Marriage? Was he seriously that old fashioned? _I thought as I walked into Victoria's Secret. I dug in my purse to make sure I had my Mom's company card, before even looking; I did.

I headed strait for the lingerie. I needed something that would change Seth's mind. We have only known each other for only a month, but it makes me want more and more every time we kiss.

And I think I've found the perfect thing.

I looked at this fire red bra, all lace with under wire, and just about jumped up and down with joy. It had matching boy short lacey underwear. I grabbed the lingerie set, and quickly grabbed some Love Spell body spray and lotion, before checking out.

I went ahead and got all three guys new outfits that included button up shirts from Hollister and dark denim jeans from JCP.

I was in a good mood now, and decided to shop some more. I could spend a million dollars and my mom wouldn't care, since she owns her own company and can't get fired.

Once I bought two new Nike sweat suits, I got in the car, and drove back home.

It's weird how quickly I have forgot my old life. I guess when you reconnect with family, everything just balances.

"Shit!" I said as I crashed in a big sedan, and the airbags popped out.

**Seth's POV**

I got out of the shower, and walked towards my room. When I was dressed in baggie, tan knee shorts, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as I put a piece of gum in my mouth.

"Yes, is this Seth Clearwater?" a lady said as I heard sirens in the background.

"Yeah." I said as Scarlette popped into my head.

"I'm sorry, but Scarlette Black has been in a car wreck, and is beat up pretty bad. We are taking her to the hospital in central Seattle. It looks like she will be in ICU. If you could get here as soon as possible, that would be great." The paramedic said. It felt like my heart stopped for a minute before I closed the phone, and took off running. I grabbed my truck keys and headed outside.

"Whoa, Seth. What's the hurry?" Jake asked as I flew by him.

"Scarlette was in a car wreck. Gotta get to hospital!" I said as I hopped into my truck. Jake was hopping in too.

"Whoa, What? Is she okay?" He asked as I flew out of La Push.

"She's in ICU. That's all I know." I replied.

We zoomed through traffic and passed cops with no problem.

_Scarlette, please be okay._ I thought as I sped up to 110mph.

**Rate and Review :D **


End file.
